Ash and his Tropical Journey
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari. After winning the Kalos league, Ash and his two girlfriends return to Pallet Town. Now what will happen when they become student teachers at the Pokemon school in Alola, and who are all of these familliar faces showing up?


Ash's Tropical Journey

Chap 1

Summary: After winning the Kalos league, and defeating Team Flare, Ash and his girlfriend Serena embark on a new journey in the Alola Region. Watch as they take on the Grand trials, meeting new friends and Pokémon, and who are all these familiar faces showing up?

/

This is based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari, so huge credit goes to him.

/

Smarter/More competent aura/psychic Ash

Pairings: Ash/Harem

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon

PALLET TOWN

It has been three months since Ash came back from Kalos, not only winning the Kalos league, but ridding the region of the villainous Team Flare. He had become a hero in the region. Upon returning to Pallet Town, many were shocked to see Ash didn't come back by himself. He had brought his two girlfriends Serena and Miette. Right now, the trio was relaxing under the shade of a few trees in Professor Oak's backyard, watching all of their Pokémon, including their most recent additions. Serena had captured a Jigglypuff, and a Snowrunt. Miette had a Girafarig, and a Wooper. Ash had captured a female Lileo, a shiny Altaria, an Absol, a shiny Eevee, and a Salamence..

CURRENT

PROF. OAK'S LAB

Ash, Serena, and Miette were relaxing in the corral at Professor Oak's lab. "It feels so good to be home again" Ash said, as he lounged in the shade of some trees. "You know what they say, there's no place like home" Miette said, while Serena nodded. "Amen to that" Ash said. "So Ash, what's next for the three of us Serena asked, while Miette looked at him? "I'd like to go on another journey, but I'm not sure where" Ash replied. "There are a couple things I'd like to do while I have some time on my hands" Ash said. First, I'm going to visit my friend Anabel, because I've been feeling like I hear voices in my head." "You think you might be psychic" Serena asked? Possibly, and she is one of two people I know of that could possibly help me" Ash replied. "The other is Sabrina, the Saffron City gym leader, and Anabel is the Salon Maiden of the Battle Frontier" Ash said. Ash noticed both girls bristle slightly, and spoke. "I saved Sabrina from herself a few years ago" he said, as he told them the story. "Anabel can talk to Pokémon via telepathy, so that's why I need to talk with them" he finished, only to see Serena and Miette with wide eyes. Second, I'd like to take you two to Mt. Moon, and hopefully see the clefairy do their moon stone ritual" he said, sweat-dropping at his two girlfriends who have hearts in their eyes, doing a little happy dance with each other, and squealing in delight. Third, I'll take you both to the Fuchsia city Safari Zone." The only other thing I will do is work with my Pokémon, just in case we do go to another region." That's fine by us, and as long as we get to have time with you we will be good" Serena said. "Same here" Miette said. The trio spent another hour relaxing, until they left for Ash's house.

TIMESKIP

That night, the three were sitting in the Ketchum family living room, watching that year's Wallace cup. "This is what Palerno was giving you two an opportunity to do" Ash said. He indicated several competitors who were showing off their Pokémon's grace. About fifteen performances later, Ash was grinning at a familiar bandanna-wearing coordinator. This didn't go unnoticed by Serena and Miette who nodded at one another.

"Hey, Ash, you seem like you know her" Serena said? "Yeah, who is she" Miette asked? "That my two lovely girlfriends is my friend May Maple" Ash said. "You mean like Norman the Petalburg City gym leader in the Hoenn region" Miette asked? "She was starting on her journey, when I met her and her younger brother Max, and we traveled through Hoenn, along with my friend Brock" Ash said. The group looked back to see her Blastoise and Blaziken use a fusion of fire and water, making a beautiful eruption of applause. "T-That was so beautiful" Serena said, unable to stop her amazement. "No kidding" Miette said in pure awe. The rest of the night was spent watching the opening round of the Wallace cup, and Ash giving information on the people he knew.

End Chap 1

Serena's Jigglypuff:

Hyper Voice

Disable

Sing

Growl

Wake-Up Slap

Defense Curl

Rollout

Toxic

Smack down

Ice Beam

Serena's Snowrunt:

Powder Snow

Tackle

Growl

Icy Wind

Miette's Girafarig:

Double Hit

Psychic

Stomp

Reflect

Light Screen

Double Kick

Confusion

Growl

Psyshock

Psywave

PsyBeam

Zen Headbutt

Miette's Wooper:

Water Pulse

Amnesia

Sand-Attack

Earth Power

Scald

Aqua Ring

Body Slam

Earthquake

Heal Pulse

Ash's Lileo: Rivalry

Fire Fang

Thunder Fang

Flamethrower

Bite

Crunch

Growl

Roar

Ash's Absol:

Dark Pulse

Megahorn

Nasty Plot

Foul Play

Crunch

Quick Attack

Light Screen

Protect

Toxic

Shadow Claw

Night Slash

Shadow Ball

Thief

Ash's Salamence: Moxie

Draco Meteor

Dragon Rush

Dragon Pulse

Dragon Claw

Fire Blast

Hydro Pump

Blizzard

Ice Beam

Air Slash

Hurricane

Ash's Eevee:

Shadow Ball

Tackle

Growl

Tail Whip

Bite

/

Next chapter will be Ash and the girls in the Safari Zone. What Pokémon would you guys like to see them catch?

Please Read & Review


End file.
